Last Day
by yugirules
Summary: One shot. Yami was having a normal day 'till this weird guy tells him that it's Yugi's last day so Yami wants to make it as good as possible...IMPORTANT! READ SECOND CHAPTER!
1. Last Day

Kay-Hey everyone! This was just a thought that went into my head so I thought it was pretty good. I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So stop calling me about it!

* * *

It was a pretty normal day for the Mutou house. Grandpa outside sweeping, Yugi doing a few chores, and Yami trying to help him out but couldn't get how things work. The usual.

"So how does a vacuum work again?" Yami asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"You forgot again? Let me do it then." Yugi groaned but Yami refused.

"No. I promised that I would help and I am. Just tell me to work the baka machine." Yami clutched the vacuum as if it was a lifeline.

"Listen. I'll just have you do a very easy thing and I can deal with the machinery. Why don't you...dust?" Yugi suggested

"I told you no. I'm going to do this." Yami said very stubbornly. Yugi sighed but smiled.

"Okay. I'll tell you again. That button starts it and you just move it to where you want it to vacuum. I want you to do the living room. Is that okay?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded quickly.

Yami flipped the switch as the vacuum started. He moved it forward and saw the crumbs there earlier vanished. Yami smirked as he ran around the whole room.

Yugi watched from the other room, silently laughing at how funny Yami looked. Yami finished and beamed happily. Yugi clapped.

"You have such a talent with a vacuum. Let me change into better clothes and then we can do whatever we want." Yugi said as he went to his room leaving Yami in the living room.

"I showed him how to use a vacuum." Yami bragged to himself before sitting on the couch.

It seemed only a moment of sitting before the room was filled with a bright light. Yami wondered if it had do to with the vacuum.

A figure appeared from the light with a large robe on so Yami couldn't see its face. It talked in a voice Yami couldn't tell if it was a boy's or girl's.

"Treasure what you have now before it is gone forever." The voice said slowly.

"What are you talking about? If it was the vacuum, don't blame me." Yami put his hands up in defense.

"The one thing you hold close will disappear during the night tonight. This will be the last day." The voice said still very calm making Yami a little annoyed.

"What's this thing you're talking about?" Yami asked very clueless.

"The 'thing' is your hikari. Enjoy the time you have with him because at the end of the day, he will be gone." The figure said before disappearing in another light leaving the empty room.

Yami was in a little state of shock. Yugi? Gone? This couldn't be happening. Maybe it was a little joke but why would it be that dramatic?

"Yami! I'm ready!" Yugi said as he burst into the room.

"Uh…right. What do you want to do?" Yami asked

"You choose." Yugi replied a little eager to do something

"I insist you choose." Yami thought if this was true, he might as well make this last day the best.

"Well alright. Let's…go to the amusement park. I really want to something fun today." Yugi smiled a very large grin. Yami smiled a weak one back.

"If you say so, Yugi. Let's go." Yami stood up and Yugi grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house.

When Yugi and Yami made it to the amusement park, Yugi's eyes brightened up with all the rides.

"Let go on that one!" Yugi pointed to a roller coaster just like a toddler would.

Yami followed after Yugi as they got on a roller coaster. Unfortunately, Yami had no idea there was a camera on this roller coaster. And sadly, he wasn't a huge fan of roller coaster. So when they got off and looked at the picture, Yugi burst out laughing at Yami.

Yami was screaming like no tomorrow and clutching onto Yugi like he did with the vacuum. Yugi was laughing and screaming at the same time.

Yami begged Yugi not to buy the picture but he did anyway. "I want to remember this for a long time." Yugi teased as they walked around the park. Yami thought how that may not last long.

They went on a couple more rides, Yami always making sure if they had a camera or not. It was about almost sunset when they headed home.

At home, both of them collapsed on the couch in the living room. An amusement park can wear you out.

"That was so awesome! Thanks Yami!" Yugi beamed even though he was pretty tired

"Don't thank me Yugi. It was your idea." Yami replied

"Yeah but you finally learned how to use the vacuum so we could go." Yugi smirked as Yami glared

"A vacuum is harder than it looks." Yami said but only made Yugi laugh.

"Of course. Well, I'm going to bed. It's night already." Yugi yawned but Yami panicked.

"Already? You can't tell me you're that tired." Yami tried to make him stop but it didn't work.

"Well, I am. And I suggest you go to bed too." Yugi said before making it to his room. Yami got up quickly and followed.

"Could I sleep in your room tonight? Maybe just on the floor?" Yami asked a little desperate.

"Uh…sure but you have your own bed in your own room. You know that right?" Yugi asked

"Yes, but I want to sleep on the floor tonight. To stretch my back." Yami put his hands on his back and put on a fake pained face. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Get in your pajamas and come in here. But wait until you it's safe because I'm dressing in here too." Yugi said before slipping in his room. Yami quickly went to his room and changed as fast as he could.

Yami was dressed and knocked on Yugi's door. "Is it safe to come in yet?" Yami asked through the door but got no answer.

He tried again but still no answer. He started getting nervous. "If you don't answer, I'm coming in anyway." Yami demanded through the door to hide his fear.

Once again no answer so Yami came in anyway. What he saw scared him. Yugi was on the floor, looking passed out. He rushed over to his side instantly.

"Yugi! Get up, please! This can't be real! Please get up!" Yami begged but Yugi didn't budge.

Yami's eyes brimmed with tears. What that strange figure said was true. Yugi is gone. Yami leaned over into Yugi and cried.

Before he knew it, the bright light came again with the figure appeared. He glared at the person.

"What did he do to deserve this?" Yami demanded at the figure. It was probably his fault Yugi was lost.

"It's not what he did, it's what you did." The figure replied

"What did I do?" Yami growled

"What you did was…make the perfect person to play a joke on." The figure said before starting to laugh. Yami had lost track of what was going on.

The figure removed the hood off his face to reveal…Joey! Joey was laughing his eyes out. Yami saw Tristan and Tea come out with flashlights. He even saw Yugi trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"What's going on!" Yami was very confused but was a little relieved.

"Don't ya know what day it is? It's April Fool's Day. And you, my friend, just got pranked. You can give your thanks to Yugi." Joey said making Yami give all his attention to Yugi.

"Sorry Yami, but you were the easiest to fool. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Yugi laughed hard before Yami tackled him

"Do you know how hard it is to deal with that?" Yami yelled as everyone started laughing. Yami only groaned.

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review. Just push the button over there


	2. Notice! Please Read!

First, you all may be wondering why I added another chapter to this supposed one-shot but it's not really a chapter. It's actually a vote. I saw that a lot of people liked this a lot and I want to see if you wanted me to do another one like this. But you can also suggest who and what you want. It could also be Yami getting his revenge...

That's all I have to say except for reviewer responses. So vote please!

Reviewer Responses (In order from first to last)

**Kyogue**-And now you can see, I am actually planning to do more!

**Chibichib**-Thanks, I thought it was pretty cute too!

**Yugikid-**Just got to love April Fools, huh?

**Feebeefi-**Yes, poor Yami. But it had to be him for his reaction is priceless!

**Sammygirl09**-Same with you, poor Yami indeed. It's not like I enjoy making fun of him but every once in a while is okay.

**Silverwolf407**-Yep, I'm evil. And I agree, not too many of those Yugi tricking Yami stories so I had to make one!

**golili**-I'm glad you liked it. And sorry that I had to trick Yami like that but at least you still like it!

**YamiYugiMot0**-Glad that you could get on and, as you see, I'm planning on making another one! Your puppydog eyes are strong...

**-Cookie- 1 Tohma 911 1**-I agree with you a little bit about the GX thing and...Yami is better in my opinion but at times I like the others.

**Just Pet The Bug-**I am so sorry for being mean to Yami like that! It's the 4th time that I've said sorry so I'm sorry! And your not too thick...J/K!

**Calligirl13**-No problem, I'm happy to do it. And...sighs I am evil for making Yami torture so...Sorry! 

**Marisa**-Wow, I'm guessing you found this pretty funny. So did I...except the fact that I made Yami be tortured so...And thanks, I've never had such a good compliment like that before! And, when/if I make another one, I hope you can like that one too. Vote also!

I speak for a lot of people when I say I'm sorry for making Yami get April Fooled so badly. I don't do that too often but he just had to be the bait for this trick. But I can make another one, character of your choice or Yami and Yugi again! It's totally up to you!


End file.
